Through My Eyes
by hischarmingcompanion
Summary: /One person can be the difference between fantasy and reality. And the Doctor and Clara have just found her. But that's not the only strange thing about her./ Pregnant!Clara fic, sort of. Kind of. Whouffle. Rated T, just on case. XD


**A/N: So I've decided to write a multi-chapter! Which, if you know my writing, isn't something that I'm good at keeping up with. But I shall try! Now this is a pregnant!Clara fic, but not in a traditional way. You'll see what I mean. ;) Also, in this story, Whouffle has been together since NIS. Anyway, enough of my jibber jabber. Enjoy the story! -Effy**

**Disclaimer: Come on, do you seriously think I own Doctor Who. I AM NOT STEVEN MOFFAT.**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?"<p>

17-year old Emma Elizabeth sat on her bed with her little brother, Alex. Her computer was open, showing pictures of a small rural town. She sighed. "I thought we weren't going to do the whole sad thing. I'm moving to the UK and that's that."

"Yeah, but so soon after graduation? Can't you just stay for summer break? Please." Alex pleaded. Emma sighed and shut her computer. She turned to Alex.

"I'm sorry. I am, but I have to go. I have to learn to live on my own. I really on too many people rather than myself. I haven't even left the couch in days. As nice as it can be, I don't want my life to be only about watching TV." She explained.

"Why not? You love Doctor Who, just as much as the next person. Why not just watch it all the time, if it makes you happy?" She laughed.

"I'm not happy, Alex. I haven't been for years." She smiled. "You're right. I do love Doctor Who. But I need to leave. I need to travel, to see the world. Once I feel like I've accomplished something, I'll come back. I promise." Alex sighed.

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky. Emma giggled.

"Pinky promise." She confirmed, wrapping her finger around his smaller one. Alex smiled and jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to see if Dad's done with dinner. Are you coming?"

She nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." Alex left the room and Emma opened her computer. She gave a slight smile at the screen. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Eight Months Later...<em>

"You are going to love it!" The Doctor said, running around the console. "Towering spires, the biggest theatre in the universe, and some of the best chips you've ever tasted! I could not oversell this!" He shouted, pulling a lever as the TARDIS came to a halt. Clara giggled.

"So, what? You've tasted every single chip in the universe?" He scoffed.

"Give me some credit, Clara. I am over a thousand years old." She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are such a big kid." She joked as she ran over to the doors. "Come on, then! Fantastic chips await." He smiled as she opened the doors. He ran over to her and they both stepped outside. However, they were met with a very different image. Clara turned to him, a familiar look crossing her face, trying to ignore a sheep that had just crossed her path. "Towering spires, eh?"

His nose scrunched in confusion as he looked around them, seeing nothing but fields and fencing. "Ah." He could feel Clara's eyes on him and he dare not turn to look into them. "Not Karelia, then."

Clara sighed. "Typical. Where are we, then?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Don't know." He turned to his left and spotted something. "Ah! Look, a tiny village. I love tiny villages. Always willing to help. Why don't we go ask them, hey?" Clara sighed.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Is there ever a time I could?" He smirked, holding out his hand.

Clara rolled her eyes and took it. "Of course not. Let's go." He laughed and started dragging her across the field.

Eventually, the came across a sign that read _Welcome to Appleby_. "Appleby. That's in Cumbria, isn't it?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, just West. Appleby-in-Westmoreland. Lovely little town. I've only been here once before, but it's quite nice. Tiny villages often are." The Doctor spotted a old woman walking near them. "Ah!" He ran over to her. "Hello there. I'm the Doctor." Clara popped up next to him. "This is Clara. We're a bit new around here."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mildred. Welcome to Appleby. It's nice to have newcomers." She said, smiling.

"I'm sure it is. Could I trouble you for today's date, Mildred?"

"Of course! Today is the 5th of August, young man."

"Right, of course. And the year?"

"Looks like someone's spent too much time at the pub." Clara giggled at the notion. "It's 2014, my love."

"Oh, present time, then. Love 2014, great year." He said to Clara before turning to Mildred. "Thank you so much, Milred."

"Not at all, my dear. It's nice to get visitors every once and awhile. We don't get many, as you can imagine. Before June, we hadn't gotten visitors for a whole year, if you can believe."

Clara scrunched her eyebrows. "What happened in June?"

"Our newest resident arrived. We thought she was just going to stay for about a week, but she's still here. Lovely girl, Emma is. Doesn't really have a home, though. She slept on one of the benches outside the church for a couple of weeks. Now, I'm not sure where she sleeps. You always know where she is during the daytime, though. Very polite, she is. Gives me hope for future generations, if you know what I mean."

"Where would she be right now?"

"Well, I don't keep much tab, but if I had to guess, I'd say the library. She's constantly sat in the library reading books, all day and every day."

"Good to know, Mildred. Thank you for your help." Said the Doctor.

"Of course, dear. Anytime." She replied and went on her way. Clara turned to the Doctor.

"Come on, then." She said, skipping down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to go to Karelia." Clara spun around.

"I want to find that girl first. I've got this nagging feeling in the back of my head." He shrugged, following her.

"Fine by me. Although, can we try their chips first? Might just be missing the spires."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done! I have no idea when the next one will be up. Could be today, could be tomorrow. Also, sorry it's so short. I hope you like it so far, though! I'm really excited about this. Hearts! -Effy<strong>


End file.
